A Twisted Fairytale
by orphan mia
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, but with Yu Yu Hakusho characters. But, I have changed some things in order to keep all the characters in character, so it's going to be good! HB REVIEW! please Ch.12 Up! No singing! COMPLETE
1. Once Upon a Time

A Twisted Fairytale : Once Upon A Time

A/N: I just had the urge to write this. I love Beauty and the Beast, but I will change some things so that the characters aren't OOC. I hate that. So, endure this, I assure you that it will be the most adorable thing you will ever read! - Mia.

I

_Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince in a glorious castle. But, the prince didn't have a heart, instead, a shallow, self loving soul. So, one stormy night, a gnarled old woman came doors of the castle pleading for shelter in return for a single rose. Being the conceited man that he was, he turned the old woman away. She warned him, however, to not judge a person by their looks, it's what is in the heart that determines true beauty._

_Still, the prince turned the old woman_ _away, disgusted by her ugliness. Then, in a burst of light, the old woman transformed into a beautiful sorceress. At once, the price begged for her to forgive him for his ignorance, but she had already seen the dark hearted prince's true nature. _

_So, she cast a spell on the prince and the entire castle, servants and all. She turned the prince into a hideous beast. But, she did leave the rose, and what an enchanted rose it was. She told the Beast, that he had until his twenty first birthday to find love, and earn the love of another, or he would forever remain... a monster..._

II

The day was clear and sunny. A blue haired girl walked down a dirt road, her face in a dreamy state. Her pink eyes shimmered. The town she lived in was quaint, not too many people and not abandoned either. Some would say it was perfect, but not for Botan.

It was not what she wanted. She pondered this matter as she walked down the road. She heard people muttering. Her hearing was above average.

"Look, there goes Botan..."

"So beautiful..."

"One of a kind..."

"But so odd..."

"So different..."

"Not quite normal..."

Botan frowned, but her expression changed as she got to her destination, the basket that she held bouncing against her long legs. She was oblivious to the stares, and drooling, of the young men that she passed as she opened the door to her favorite place in the entire town. The library.

"Good morning, monsieur."

An old man adjusted his glasses as he stared at the enthusiastic girl in front of him.

"Good morning, Botan. How are you this fine morning?"

Botan grinned at him, her smile brighter than the sun.

"I'm great, thanks! Did you get any new books?"

"Not since yesterday."

They both laughed. Botan came in everyday, looking for new books. She had read the entire library. Botan stood on a stool, balancing as she reached up, her blue dress swaying.

"How about... this one!"

The old man read its title, and then laughed, his hands on his knees, steadying himself.

"You've read it six times!" He paused. "I'll tell you what, if you love it so much, you can keep it."

"But, sir..."

"Please, Botan."

"Thanks, really!"

Botan bowed as she left the library. _Oh, yes! Another book for my collection. _Botan sighed like a young schoolgirl dreaming about her crush. _I love how she meets her very own Prince Charming, but it gets better, she doesn't find out, till chapter three!_

III

George, a small, little man, ran in the middle of the street. Huffing and puffing, the little imp of a man met his goal. A dead goose. He stuffed it into a bag, grinning, revealing his smile, and that he was missing a few teeth.

"Koenma! Koenma I got it!"

A tall figure approached, silky brown hair blowing in the breeze. He glanced at George, who was very absorbed in his own victory. But then, the man's gaze was drawn by another. Koenma felt his chest puff out when Botan passed, her nose in a book. She didn't even notice him. _Me! Me of all people, the great Koenma!_

"Botan!"

Koenma felt his pride inflate to massive proportions as the blue haired doll turned around, her pink eyes looking into his brown ones.

"Koenma... what a pleasant surprise..."

The man strode over to her confidently.

"Botan, what do you need these... books for? All they are is a bunch of words."

"Well, sometimes, Koenma, you need to have an imagination."

Koenma scoffed.

"What do you need an imagination for, when you have... me?"

He tried to slide his arm around the woman, but she slipped out of his grasp.

"I wouldn't know, Koenma."

Botan rolled her eyes, but Koenma translated that movement as swooning.

"Why, thank you, Botan."

Sighing, Botan hugged her book close to her chest. She walked toward her house, and all was good. Koenma wasn't following her, and she had her book. That was when a loud explosion was heard throughout the house.

Botan was about to run to her father's aid when she heard guffawing behind her. She glared at George and Koenma, who stopped their laughter immediately. Biting her lower lip, Botan ran up the path that led to her house.

IV

"Dad? Dad are you okay?"

An orange haired older man dusted himself off as Botan tried to wave all the smoke away. Botan coughed as she stumbled though her basement.

"Botan? Botan, I think I've done it!" Botan blinked as she watched her father stumble through the smoke. "I, Kuwabara, have created the best wood-chopper machine in history!"

Botan laughed as she nodded her head, helping her father pull his work outside. It was quite monstrous, almost scary. Shaking herself back to reality, Botan set up the family horse, Puu. Soon, her father was leaving her.

"Bye, Dad! Good luck at the convention!"

V

Kuwabara and Puu trod into the forest when they came to a fork in the road. Now, Kuwabara was never that bright when it came to an internal map, so he steered a struggling Puu to the right. He coughed, reasoning with his horse.

"Come on, Puu, it's a shortcut!"

Kuwabara didn't actually think it was a shortcut, but it was a way to go, and it was probably the right way. However, after going down the road for about twenty minutes, he realized that maybe... just maybe he should turn around. It was at the fifth wolf howl that Kuwabara gave in.

"Come on, Puu, just turn around..."

But, that wasn't fast enough. He was too far in. Wolves came out, snarling as their dripping teeth were shown. Kuwabara screamed as Puu jumped back, knocking off his rider. The horse ran back down the path, and Kuwabara had no choice but to move forward, the wolves hot on his tail.

Slipping and sliding, the old man finally made it to large gates. He looked behind him, the wolves sprinting to meet him. With new vigor, Kuwabara pulled the gates open, slipping inside in the nick of time.

Panting, Kuwabara looked back at the menacing dogs. He shivered and turned to look up at the castle. It was large, and very ominous. Thunder cracked, and it began to rain._ Figures. I almost get eaten alive by wolves and now this..._

Shaking his head, Kuwabara opened the doors, wincing from the loud squeak that it made. He stepped inside, the candlelight causing his shadow to flicker, like a ghost.

"Hello? I'm sorry to come in like this, but I just need a place to stay..."

The old man walked in slowly, his soggy boots leaving wet footprints. That was when he heard voices, not in his head, but in the room that he was in. The first voice he heard was very serene and young.

"Come on, he was left out in the cold! Yusuke, have a heart... "

"No, the Master said–"

"The old man needs food and shelter!"

"I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this!"

Kuwabara looked around desperately. The castle was huge, and so, the room that he had walked into was enormous, but still, if two young boys were in it, he would surely be able to see them. Heck, he could hear them. Where were those two...? So, Kuwabara grabbed a candle off a table that had a clock on it as well.

"Hello, is someone there?"

"Over hear, monsieur."

Kuwabara turned.

"Where?"

Kuwabara flinched as he felt a light tapping on his head. Slowly, the fading orange haired man turned. He saw the candle, with eyes, a nose, and mouth, looking at him. Talking to him.

"Hello."

Kuwabara let out a frightened yell and threw the candle stick onto the ground. The candle murmured something as it relit itself. That was when Kuwabara saw more movement out of the corner of his eye. He was shocked to see the clock, a small clock mind you, walking over to the edge of the table.

"What did I tell you, Kurama?"

"Aw, shut it, Yusuke!"

The candle got to its... well it stood upright and Kuwabara grabbed the clock.

"How is this possible? This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

He started turning the hands, causing the clock to squirm and kick it's little legs (yes it had legs, those wooden knobs).

"Let go of me, right now!"

It swatted at his hand. Kuwabara let the clock go, it falling onto the table. Kuwabara was about to ask how exactly they came to be like that, but he heard a low growl behind him. Before turning, he saw the look of horror on the candle's face. The clock was hiding under the table cloth.

"**Who dares enter my castle?"**

VI

A/N: Hee hee hee. Writing this makes me laugh. Please review, I need all the advice and critiquing I can get!


	2. Sacrifices Must Be Made

A Twisted Fairytale : Sacrifices Must be Made

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I really like them, so please, keep reading! I mean, who couldn't love Beauty and the Beast starring Hiei and Botan? I'm fifteen and I still watch it. . So, please, read and review. It's all good in the hood.

I

"**Who dares enter my castle?"**

Kuwabara turned around, his face pale. He let out a terrified cry and felt himself sink to the floor, his knees proving to be useless. There standing before him was a Beast. Its skin was green with eyes all over it. The Beast's hair was black as night and his eyes were blood red, the anger blazing out of control in them. If Kuwabara wasn't so terrified, then he would have noted that the Beast was actually a lot shorter than he was. But if you were confronted by a very pissed off Beast, then height wouldn't matter to you either.

"S-sorry! I was out in the cold, and I-I needed a place to stay."

Kuwabara couldn't stop staring at the Beast. A very big mistake.

"What are you staring at?" Kuwabara tried to look away, stuttering an apology. It wasn't near enough. "You've come to stare at the hideous Beast have you? I'll give you a place to stay!"

Kuwabara screamed as the Beast grabbed him roughly, causing his heart to race.

"P-Please! NO-O!"

II

Botan was in a comfortable chair as she read her book. Things were good. Ordinary. Well, the ordinary part wasn't good, but what can a girl do about it? Nothing. Botan sighed. That was when she heard someone knocking on her door. _Who would come over now?_ Botan was unsure, seeing as barely anyone ever came to visit her or her Father.

Botan opened the door only to see... Koenma. _And I thought this day was going good, and now he shows up!_ Botan smiled painfully. She really didn't want him of all people to be in her house. Ever.

"Hello, Botan." Botan grimaced as he let himself in. She rolled his eyes at the lack of his manners. "Botan, you need to get your head out of the clouds and start thinking about important things." Botan watched as Koenma slicked back his brown hair. "Like me."

"Um, sure, whatever you say."

"I mean, Botan, every woman would give anything to be in your shoes right now."

"Oh really, and why is that, Koenma?"

Koenma looked at the blue haired beauty.

"Just picture this, a roaring fire, some dogs sitting on the floor, playing with the boys. And my pretty little wife, massaging my feet."

Botan felt the tension in the room skyrocket, though she had the feeling that she was the only person in this room that was full of dread. She backed up, causing Koenma to approach her like he was a predator and she was the prey.

"And who would that be?"

Koenma backed her up so that she was pressing against the wall, his arms on either side of her, preventing her escape.

"You, Botan."

Botan knew it. She was not dumb, but actually, quite smart. Koenma closed his eyes and leaned in closer to her, his lips puckering. Botan wanted to gag and she came up with a plan.

Slipping elusively out of his holding, and taking the advantage of his relaxed state and opened the door, shoving him swiftly out of her house.

"I'm sorry, Koenma, I don't deserve you!"

Slamming the door, Botan waited until she saw Koenma stalking off, most likely furious. Botan sighed with relief. _Good, he's gone._ Botan stormed out the back door. _How dare he? He asked me to marry him! That boring, brainless, ugh!_ Botan shuddered at the thought of being the wife of such a disgusting man.

Botan sat on the hill a little ways away from her house. She plucked a dandelion and blew on it, making a wish. _I wish that adventure would come my way. Even if it was just a little bit, I would be forever grateful._

That was when she saw Puu, neighing wildly. Botan stood up and quickly calmed the horse down, unhooking her father's invention. She took Puu's head into her hands, petting him so that he slowed.

"Puu, what happened? Where's Dad?" The hoarse whinnied and looked towards the forest. Botan was worried about her Father, so she got on the Puu. "Take me to him."

Botan wasn't exactly sure if her horse could understand her, but it gave a soft neigh as it trotted to the woods. The young woman could feel something whispering in the back of her mind. Telling her something. Something rather important, but it was too soft. She couldn't hear it.

Puu led her down a very shady path. Botan felt herself shiver and lay down so she was closer to her horse. That was when she saw it. The gigantic castle. There was a crack of lightening, and Botan saw the gargoyles, their teeth bared and wings spread. Botan left Puu just inside the gates and opened the door.

III

"This is all your fault!"

"I was just being kind."

"Yes, kind, take him in, invite him to stay."

Yusuke took a swat at Kurama, causing Kurama to try and strangle the clock with his two burning candle. That was when a sound interrupted. To the candle, it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in his entire life.

"Hello? Hello is anybody there? I'm looking for my Father..."

Kurama and Yusuke froze. The angelic voice was so foreign to their dreary castle. Kurama shoved Yusuke to the ground and jumped off the table. Yusuke quickly followed after the candle. Kurama made to the door just in time to see a girl walk past, her blue hair trailing behind her. Kurama looked over at Yusuke, whose face was dumfounded, the hands of the clocks face pointing downwards.

"Did you see that, Yusuke? It's a girl!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, hands on his hips.

"I _know_ it's a girl!"

Kurama wanted to dance, he was so happy! He twirled around as he ran out the door, Yusuke gasping as he tried to follow.

"She's the one, the one that everyone's been waiting for! She's here to break the spell!"

"Hey! Wait for me, Kurama!"

IV

Botan wasn't sure if her Father was here, but the castle was where Puu led her. Her eyes watered when she thought of losing him. It seemed impossible. That was when she heard a door open. She whirled around, seeing light from a door.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Botan pushed the door open and was met by a narrow stairwell that seemed to spiral upwards. Botan took a deep breath. _Come on, Botan! Do it for Papa! _The young woman climbed she stairs, oblivious to the candle that was... grinning. Up and up she ventured until she came to what looked like... a dungeon.

"Dad? Dad are you there?"

"Botan? Botan, over here!"

Botan heard her father's voice, and she heard hoarse coughing. She had her arms out in front of her, until she walked into the light, but soon she found herself in the dark again, pressed up against bars so she was holding her Father. She made sure he was okay before she spoke.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Botan, get out of here right now. I'm too old, and it's okay, just leave me be."

"No! Whose done this to you?"

Botan felt rage bubbling up inside her. _Who would take an old man prisoner? I'll set this right, I swear it!_ Her Father was stuttering something, and she couldn't quite make it out. That was when she heard the door slam open. Her Dad finally found his voice, and he screamed out to her.

"Run, Botan! Get away from here!"

Botan couldn't move for two reasons. One: she was terrified at what could have possibly burst through the door like that, almost knocking it clear off it's hinges. Two: She would never leave her Father no matter what. She heard a low growl coming from the dark. It moved and Botan couldn't keep track of it. She gritted her teeth as she stood up defiantly.

"Are you the one who did this to him?" She didn't even wait for an answer. "Who do you think you are? He's old, and now sick, because of you! Let him go!"

"NO! He's my prisoner."

Botan flinched at his heartless voice. Her eyes started to water as she was rendered silent by this man. She was thinking. _How can I get Dad out of here? There's got to be some sort of compromise. There's always an answer to everything. _That was when she knew what she had to do. It was the only way. Botan took a trembling breath as she stepped into light coming from the ceiling in the center of the room.

"Take me instead."

She heard the demon take a deep breath.

"You!" A long pause. "You would... do that?"

Botan nodded. She heard her Father gasp in horror.

"No, Botan! Don't do this! Please, I've lived my life, I'm too old! Please, just leave me! Go back to the house, and live your life. Go!"

Botan shook her head lightly. She tucked some cerulean hair behind her ear.

"Come here. Into the light."

There was a snarl heard, and Botan flinched at the violent sound, but then she heard scratching on the stone floor. A green foot made its way into the ring of light. Black pants covered the rest of the leg. Then, the entire body was shown. Botan's eyes shot open wide, her breath catching in her throat. There, before her, stood a hideous beast. It's green skin was covered with eyes, by what she saw on his arms. His black hair was blown upwards like it never heard of gravity. He started down at her with his eyes, the most brilliant red eyes she had ever seen.

"Fine. Take him away."

V

A/N: Wow! Please review, and if you are wondering about the musical numbers, well, I really don't think that Botan or Hiei would sing all that much . So, no songs. I can improvise, I swear! Please review. Please?

-mia


	3. Loathing

A Twisted Fairytale : Loathing

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, but I would really like to see more --, but hey, it's all good. So, R&R please.

I

"Fine. Take him away."

Botan felt her eyes widen as something, she couldn't exactly see, opened her Father's cell and dragged him out. She tried frantically to grab his hands, just to say goodbye. But, he was yanked out of her reach and down the stairs. Botan was on the floor, her hand clasping some straw as she cried. She didn't even care when someone moved her into the cell where her Father had once been. She let the tears run down her face. Tears of sorrow and hatred. Hatred for... the Beast.

Hours passed and Botan was cold and hungry, but she didn't say anything. She was all alone, and she wanted it to stay that way. She looked out the window into the dark night sky. She looked up at the stars. _Nice Botan, you finally got your adventure, and now look where it landed you. You may never see your Father again!_ Botan big back a sob.

That was when she heard the door open. The Beast stepped into the light, his presence made Botan narrow her eyes. Her teeth were clenched so hard that she thought that they were going to break. Every figment of her being hated that man... that thing.

"Come with me so you can situate yourself in your room."

_My room, but I thought I was his prisoner. _

"But, aren't I a prisoner here?"

"Do you want to stay up here?"

His voice was cold. Botan shook her head, but did this did not stop her from loathing the Beast. As she got up and walked so she was closer to him, she realized that he was shorter than her. She had to bite back a smile. _Ha, with his nasty personality one could forget about his lack of height._

II

The Beast, his real name Hiei, fumed. If Kurama hadn't convinced him to let the woman have her own room, he wouldn't be there. _"Master, she'll be staying with us for a... long while, so why not let her have her own room?"_ Hiei led the woman down the wide corridor. She didn't notice Kurama. Well, she noticed the light that was coming from the candle, but not his face.

"Say something! Come on!"

Kurama was telling him. Hiei rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. _Hn. No one tells me what to do. _The silence was deafening as they continued. Hiei heard the girl shiver behind him. Not his problem.

"You can stay here." Hiei watched as the woman's blue hair floated around her as she looked into her room. It was luxurious to say the least. _The best she's ever stayed in, _Hiei thought. "Dinner is in an hour. You'll join me."

It wasn't a request. It was fact. The woman would join him. Whether she liked it or not. He told her that with his glare as she slammed the door in his face. That was when he realized just what she did. _She dare... SLAM A DOOR IN MY PRESENCE? _Luckily for Botan, the Beast was persuaded to not flip out by Kurama and Yusuke.

III

Botan was struggling to breath. _How dare he? He thinks that I'll do whatever he wants! Ugh, so rude!_ Botan sat on the bed, wanting to beat the living stuffing out of something. She sighed as she took a pillow into her arms, hugging it.

About fifteen minutes passed when she heard a knock on the door. Botan doubted that it was the Beast, so she opened it. No one was there.

"Down here, miss."

Botan looked down to see a tea kettle on a cart. Talking to her. Everything finally caught up with her. Her Father being taken away before she had even said goodbye and the hideous Beast. Now there was a talking tea kettle outside of her new room. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull. She didn't even feel the floor meet the back of her head and shoulder as she fainted.

IV

Botan frowned as she blinked. _Phew, it was all a dream. My Daddy is going to be down in the basement, working on his invention, Koenma will flirt with me, and the library will not have any new books. Everything will be back to normal._ For some odd reason, Botan felt like she had lost something. _No! This is a good thing, Botan. You can find adventure some other time! Adventure that doesn't involve Dad getting imprisoned, Beasts, or talking kitchenware. _

Botan smiled as she opened, expecting to see her white ceiling. To feel the warmth of her bedroom sheets. What she didn't expect or want to see was the tea kettle, still on its cart, staring down at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Botan shot up, almost knocking the cart over. She scrambled back, hitting the bed.

"She's weird. Maybe Master should just throw her out."

"Now, Jin, mind your manners!"

"Yes, Yukina."

Botan took a deep breaths.

"Okay, you can talk. I'm sorry, I-I was being rude. My name is Botan."

The tea kettle smiled sweetly.

"My name is Yukina, and this is Jin."

Botan was about to question as to where Jin was until she felt her hand being nudged. The blue haired girl looked down to see a tiny rebellious looking tea cup.

"Would you liked some tea, Botan?"

Botan smiled at his cute accent.

"Sure, you don't mind?"

"Nope, go ahead." Botan picked him up, feeling him adjust to her hands. She sipped the tea, which was delicious, and heard him giggle. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. "Sorry, that tickles."

Botan put him down, smiling. Yukina smiled and Jin hopped back up to the cart. They left, and Botan was alone again, contemplating her situation. _Okay... this castle has enchanted kitchenware, but a nasty Beast. Just what happened here?_

Botan was lost in her own thoughts for a long while until a clock showed up. He sulked into the room, and Botan perked up at a new face. She got off of the bed, hands on her knees as she crouched on the ground. She smiled down at him, and she giggled as the clock frowned as he looked away, slightly embarrassed. Then, remembering his objective, the clock cleared his throat and spoke.

"My name is Yusuke, and I am here to tell you that dinner is served."

"Hello Yusuke, my name is Botan, it's nice to make your acquaintance." Botan slowly held out her hand, and Yusuke looked uncertain as he used his two little wooden arm... things to grab her index finger, shaking it gently. But, Botan knew that she had to get down to business, so she talked again. "I'm going to have to decline your invitation."

Botan wanted to flinch at Yusuke's gasp.

"But you have to! I don't think you understand, Botan. You were not invited to dinner, you were told to accompany my Master."

Botan bit her lower lip, pouting.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going."

V

Hiei paced on the floor, his black cloak trailing behind him. He was never good with being patient, and the woman was twenty minutes late! _And where the hell is Yusuke?_ Hiei was in the presence of Kurama and Yukina when Yusuke opened the door, sauntering in like his usual self. But something was wrong. The clock was rubbing his wooden stumps together.

"Oh about Botan... um... oh what the hell. She's not coming."

The clock shut his eyes, wincing slightly at Hiei's loud roar of anger. The whole castle shook with the Beast's anger. Yukina let out a yelp of fright and Kurama's candles were blown out. Hiei stalked up to her room, leaving his servants running as fast as they could after him. Hiei clenched a green fist, his teeth bared. He banged his hand on the door, almost beating it off if its own hinges.

"I thought you were coming to dinner!"

The door didn't open, but he heard movement behind it.

"I'm not eating!"

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THAT ROOM FOREVER!"

"That's what you think!"

"FINE, STARVE TO DEATH, SEE WHAT I CARE!"

Hiei whirled around, almost knocking over Yukina. He snarled, trying to suppress his rage. He glared down at Kurama and Yusuke.

"If she doesn't eat with me, than she doesn't eat at all! Got it?"

The candle and clock quickly nodded. Hiei shook as he walked off menacingly.

VI

Botan was actually terrified as she screamed back at the Beast. She really didn't want to die, but she was not going to give in to the Beast and his lack of manners! She waited by the door, her ear pressed against it for a few hours.

That was when she noticed that her stomach was growling for food. _Damn... I am hungry. _Botan opened a closet, which was surprisingly not "alive", and changed into a dark blue nightgown. It was like a child's, not fitting the curves at all, but it was puffy and very warm. Botan snuggled into it, relishing the one, maybe only pleasure in this imprisonment.

Carefully, Botan opened the door, walking along the stone floor in her bare feet. She made her way down a long flight of stairs, and she saw a warm light of a fire flickering through a door. Botan heard some voices, and she recognized the speakers to be Yukina and Yusuke.

"If you ask me she was just being a pain."

"Come on now, Yusuke. She lost her Father and the normalcy of her life all in one day. She's shaken."

Then Botan heard Kurama speak up.

"Yes, but we've only got a short amount of time before the rose will die completely. So, if we could speed up the process–"

"The process of what?"

Botan slipped into the room, Yusuke letting out a yelp, and then tackling Kurama to the floor. Yukina smiled at the girl.

"Good evening, Botan, what is troubling you at this hour?"

Botan bowed her head slightly. She simply loved Yukina and all the other enchanted things in the castle. They were all so polite and interesting characters, the exact opposite of the Beast.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry."

VII

A/N: Hey, review review! I know you want to! Okay, ATTENTION ALL READERS! I will be vacationing up in New York state until the 19th. I'm leaving on Saturday morning, so I will most likely not be able to update for the entire time. Sorry . Now, you know me, I'm a quick to update, so as soon as I come back, I promise you a chapter. I love reviews, so send me a lot of them! .

-mia


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

A Twisted Fairytale : Curiosity Killed the Cat

A/N: . Did you miss me? Well, anyway, please review. And to those who think that Kurama and Botan would be a cuter pairing... well... I don't write for them... yet. I might someday. Just in case there is some confusion, Kurama is the candlestick and Yusuke is the clock. R&R!

I

Botan was relieved to see Yukina break out into a smile. She hopped enthusiastically turning to her companions.

"Did you hear that, she's hungry! Get out the plates, heat up the food! Let's get dinner ready!"

Botan smiled as the plates seemed to have a life of their own, filling up with food and setting themselves up on the table. Kurama kissed her hand as he led her to the table, making her blush. She was not used to such attention. She heard Yusuke begin to protest, but he quickly fell into the mood of everyone else.

Jin filled himself up with tea, insisting that she drink. He still laughed as she drank, but she could tell that he was comfortable now. As Botan ate, she felt her sadness fade away. Sure, the fact that her Father was gone hurt, but she was caught up in the love in the room. Not for her, they just met her, but just the friendship that they shared. She had longed for a bond like they had. She didn't have friends back in the village.

"So Botan, what's it like where you lived?"

Jin spoke up, his accented voice drawing Botan's attention to him. She saw that the eyes of all the kitchen and house appliances were focused on her. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I wouldn't really know where to begin, so here it goes." She paused, thinking of interesting information about her village. There wasn't anything in particular. "Well, it's normal, nothing like your castle, but I suppose that people would call it quaint." They seemed to hang on to her every word, encouraging the girl to continue. "My father is an inventor, and pretty much I just help him with his inventions." She laughed bashfully. "I guess I really don't have much of a social life to speak of."

Yusuke and Kurama burst out laughing. Yusuke wiped his eyes, quivering with humor that Botan failed to grasp. The hands on his clock swung back and forth as he spoke bluntly.

"A girl like you with no social life? Yeah right! You're gorgeous!"

Kurama, the candle stick, promptly hit Yusuke over the head. This caused an outburst of confusion and anger from the clock.

"What was that for?"

They wrestled around for a while as Botan tried to contain her embarrassment, but failing miserably as a blush spread across her face. Jin noticed this and laughed merrily.

"Aw, someone's all hot and bothered!"

Botan bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not bothered, it's just that... no one has really ever said to me. I don't have any friends. Only one man has claimed to 'love' me, but he's an ignorant fool." This new bit of information made the room fall silent. The hushed tension and the faces of Botan's new friends made her continue. "Okay, well, there is man in my village named Koenma. He's a handsome fellow alright, but he's so dumb and conceited. I doubt he's ever read a book before... and he proposed to me today. Ugh! I'm glad I had time to push him out of the door."

She smiled uneasily. Yukina broke the startled silence.

"You refused a handsome man? You are more defined by your beauty than I thought."

Botan felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" There was a loud whoop of affirmative answers, Yusuke and Jin fighting to be the loudest, making Botan giggle, easing her out of her anxiousness. "Well, thank you."

Botan finished her dinner, listening to the normal conversations of the dinner ware. She wanted to wash her dishes, but she was denied. She bit back a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Dinner was lovely, and it was even better with your company." She smiled as she bowed slightly. "I'm glad that you are in this castle. It will make my stay a little more enjoyable."

"Dear, don't worry, things will get better. Just go on to bed."

Botan felt so cared for by Yukina. She smiled and nodded, closing the kitchen door behind her.

II

Botan was all alone in the halls. Her eyes were drooping. That was when a corridor caught her eye. She looked around, making sure that no one was keeping an eye on her. She slipped down the hallway. What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone.

III

Hiei was still slightly angry about the woman's refusal to eat with him. _Damn women! Why do they have to be so confusing?_ His head was reeling, and he happened to pass the kitchen when he heard voices. Curious, the Beast stopped just outside the door. He heard the voices of his servants, Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina. Even Jin was talking excitedly.

He smirked as the woman talked, and he learned that her name was Botan. She talked about her village, and he felt a spike of jealousy at the handsome man that proposed to her. It amazed him that she saw straight passed his good looks and refused him for being a moron. What struck him as strange was her flustered behavior when she was called beautiful. It was amazing to Hiei that she didn't think that she was perfect.

A man would have to be blind to call that girl ordinary. _Your starting to sound soft, Hiei. _Hiei shook his head and he quickly darted away when she sounded like she was leaving. He slunk among the shadows as he followed her. She looked like a young child in the nightgown that she was wearing. Her blue hair flowed behind her as she started to go back to her room.

Then she stopped.

Hiei watched her face as she glanced to her door and then down the hall. Towards the West Wing. Her pink eyes lit up with the yearn to know. The desire to seek out adventure. The Beast scowled as Botan looked over her slender shoulders and then walked down the wrong passage way. She started trekking to the West Wing.

IV

Botan felt herself shiver as she neared the end of the hallway. She found two humongous doors leading to a place unknown. Taking a deep breath, the young woman opened the door, wincing at the loud creak emitted. She gasped, her hair flinching when she saw what lay inside.

The room was a mess. The floor was littered with broken items, and the walls were torn by what looked to be claws. Botan shivered. The Beast must have taken his vengeance out on this innocent room. The blue haired girl trembled as she ventured further. _Turn around, Botan. You shouldn't be here. Don't you feel that? That tingling at the back of your neck? That means that you should leave if you want to keep your life!_

Botan didn't listen to herself as she saw a light emitting from the far side of the room. Her pink eyes widened as she felt the sensation wash over her. The sensation that she had longed to feel for her entire life.

It left her breathless, her heart racing and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes opened as she realized that the world still held mysteries to be solved. She heard angels singing as she gazed upon a magical object that seemed to be sent down from the Gods.

V

Hiei followed Botan and he hesitated from stopping her as she entered a room. _His_ room. He watched as her nightgown swirled around her, her blue hair trailing down her back. That was when he heard her draw in a breath slowly. The Beast's ruby red eyes saw her cheeks turn pink for two reasons. One: She was amazed by what she saw. Two: The pink light was casting color on her face.

His mind snapped when she reached out to touch it.

VI

Botan stared at the glowing pink rose that was floating beneath a glass case. It sparkled and it spun in the air slowly. It was almost as if it were teasing her, wanting her to touch it. Her delicate hands grasped the glass and lifted it slowly so that there would be no barrier between the rose and her. Her pink eyes seemed to dilate as she reached out to touch it.

That was when she heard a lethal growl behind her. It was low, guttural. It was enough to snap Botan back into reality. _Oh God... please... don't let it be him..._

Botan turned around and saw the green Beast standing before her. All his eyes were focused on her, glaring at her. The woman couldn't move, it was like the eyes had paralyzed her. He stalked over to her, snatching up the glass and putting it over the rose, staring at her. Botan could feel the rage pouring out of him.

"I-I'm sorry... I won't do it a-again."

Her voice cracked in fear as she shook in her spot. The Beast roared, making the young woman flinch.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE, INSULANT WOMAN?"

VII

A/N: Hey! I'm glad to be back! Thanks for reviewing! You make me feel loved! Please keep it up, I like them a lot! So, review. Now. Lol.

-Mia


	5. Ice

A Twisted Fairytale : Ice

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If you want more, keep writing them!

I

Botan fell onto the ground, her clumsiness getting the better of her. She had never felt so helpless. Her eyes watered and a scream of terror lodged itself in her throat. When she tried to release it, all that came out was a hoarse squeak. It felt like it was burning away at the tender lining of her throat. She couldn't meet those red eyes that were blazing with primordial rage. Breathing frantically, the young woman ran out of the room, the tears finally rolling down her face. _I don't care how nice the servants are, I have to get out of here!_

II

Hiei snarled, rage corrupting his judgement. He realized just what he was doing when the woman, Botan, fled. The image of her frightened pink eyes was burned into his memory. At first, the Beast stood very still. That was when a thought struck him like a brick aimed at his forehead. _If she goes out in weather like this, she'll die!_

The Beast looked out of a nearby window. Snow was swirling down from the grey clouds in an ancient deadly dance.

III

Botan was almost stripping off her clothes before she reached her room. She pulled on her dress in record time as she headed toward the door. She was still hysterical, her eyes red and puffy. She vaguely heard the cries of the servants as she opened the doors and slammed them behind her, leaving the castle.

Her brain was working on a new level. There was only certain things that entered her vision. Things that meant survival. She never saw the snow, or the slick bricks, she only saw Puu. Pulling herself onto her horse, she galloped out of the grounds.

The cold was slicing away at her face, not that she could feel it. The adrenalin that was coursing through her was so strong that she was numb. Botan's sole objective was to live and escape the Beast. That was the only thought on her mind. _Live... live... live..._

IV

Yukina was crying. Hiei could hear her sobs echoing throughout the entire castle. They weren't loud, but anyone can hear the cries of an angel. The Beast stopped when he heard the gentle sounds. Slowly, Hiei looked inside the door. There was the tea kettle, and she looked up, hearing the door creak open. Hiei growled to himself. He hated to see Yukina cry.

"Master, please, get Botan back! She'll die out in the snow!"

Hiei never answered Yukina, but just opened the doors to the castle and slamming them behind him. _I'll come back with the woman, Yukina. Botan will come back and make you smile again._ He told himself that was why he was journeying out into the cold. He had noticed that his faithful servants had brightened lately. _Ever since Botan came..._ Hiei snarled. _Damn it! Botan, don't your realize how much you've effected us?_

V

Botan and Puu raced across the hills. Everything looked the same since it was covered in white snow. That was when Puu galloped across a shallow valley. The young woman's thoughts were incoherent. She never thought that the cracking under the horse's hooves was ice and not branches. When Puu started to sink, Botan couldn't put the obvious together.

Puu did. He swam to the other side, climbing out. Botan wasn't as lucky. She wasn't aware that she was sinking into a lake until the water pierced through her adrenalin. She was so frigid she couldn't even open her mouth to scream.

Unlike most people would think, her vision did not fade to black. It just got foggy, a light gray fuzzing over all the details of what she saw. She was sinking. Down... down... down...

As she drifted down under the water, the young woman saw her father, her village, Yukina, Yusuke, and Kurama. Then, at the end, she saw the Beast. For some reason, as she felt her body begin to die, she felt no bad feelings towards the Beast. _It's all okay_... _Dad's okay... the Beast is still alone... everything worked out for the best..._

Botan suddenly felt like she was being lifted. It hurt as she moved. She tried to talk, but only thought her words. _No... leave me be... you're hurting me..._ Botan squinted, icicles forming on her eyelashes. She saw a blurry blob of green before she lost all consciousness.

VI

The Beast followed the woman's horse's footprints. He heard a loud splash and the movement of water. His crimson eyes widened in horror as he saw the horse swim to shore, but Botan sank under the water.

Tearing off his cloak, Hiei dove under the water after her. He knew what his potentials were back when he was human, but now he was even better. He was an animal, and he could survive in harsh conditions, unlike Botan. He saw her blue hair floating around him like wisps of smoke. He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up and out of the water, swimming sloppily to shore.

"Botan! Botan stay awake!"

He saw that her eyes were just barely open, but judging by her dazed expression, she couldn't hear him anyway. He carried her bridal style as he ran through the woods, faster than any other man in the countryside.

VII

Wet cloth. That was the first thought that entered Botan's mind. A warm wet cloth was on her forehead, and she was wrapped in something warm. _Is this heaven...?_ Her eyes opened very slowly. It took awhile for them to focus, but the fuzzy shapes and slight familiarness of her surroundings told her that she was alive.

She saw Yukina was over her, keeping herself piping hot just for her. Botan gave a sigh of relief. She was surprisingly calm at the fact that she was back in the castle. The only thing that tormented her was how. How did she survive the waters at this time of year? It was unheard of!

She sat up, much to the protest of Kurama and Yusuke, who were by her side. That was when she saw him. The Beast. His green skin was glistening with moisture. Her pink eyes widened. Jin was pouring some hot water on a cloth that was turning red. Botan realized that the Beast was bleeding.

That was when she came to the realization of what her blankets really were. It was the Beast's black cloak. That was why she was warm! And that was why she could see so much green and so many eyes. And thus, seeing so much of his gorgeous chest... _Agh! Botan! Stop it! Don't be like the hormonal girls back in the village! You are different than they are! That's why they don't talk to you!_

VIII

Yukina was so relieved to see the Master return with Botan. Her temporary relaxed state was soon destroyed as she saw the poor girl. Her face was deathly grey, and ice was sparkling throughout her blue hair. Her lips were almost purple. The Master had saved her. He was soaking wet, but he had taken off his cloak before he jumped into the water. That was what she was wrapped in when he brought her back.

Yukina got to work, putting a hot compress on Botan's forehead. The girl woke up slowly and she sat up, earning concerned yelps from Yusuke and Kurama who had been tending to her as she laid down. That was when she followed Botan's gaze to the Beast.

IX

Hiei was licking his arm. The ice had given him a minor gash that more annoying than it was painful. _Stupid, stupid girl! She must have gone temporarily insane! Who goes out in a blizzard?_ That was when he heard the clink of porcelain and the rolling of wheels. His head snapped up as he saw the last of his servants leaving so that he was alone with Botan in the den.

That was when his attention turned to her. She was sitting now, which she shouldn't be doing. The ice had melted in her hair, the drops of water sparkling in the candle light. _She looks like a Goddess..._

"Why did you come after me?" The Beast almost made an audible gasp as she tried to stand, but her legs failed. She fell, but he caught her, holding her to him. "Why...?"

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she was completely slack in his grasp. She was still recovering, and what she was doing now was more idiotic than normal. Hiei felt himself frown.

"Just go back to sleep. You need to heal."

"But what about you?"

The Beast kneeled on the floor, his arms still holding her tightly.

"Don't worry about me."

His voice was not full of care, compassion, or understanding. It was ice cold as the weather was outside. But the woman leaned closer to him and her breathing slowed. Hiei hadn't talked to another person for so long, he had almost forgotten how. _Hn. Now that I remember, I was never social..._

The Beast was remained awake for a few hours, the fire the only source of light in the room. The young woman was asleep in his arms. As Hiei himself found that he couldn't deny sleep any longer, his clawed hand wound itself throughout Botan's blue locks of hair.

X

A/N: Hooo- ray! Review! Please! I beg you! I want/need them. Tell me what you think! I worked hard on this one! -mia


	6. Sweet Dreams

A Twisted Fairytale : Sweet Dreams

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Leave them, please! I'm taking more time with this one (the last chapter was kinda rushed, sorry, I hope it wasn't too apparent). So, here it is, chapter 6!

I

Hiei was the first to wake up. He had only been asleep for about twenty minutes. He didn't sleep much anyway. But, his dreamless sleep had made him forget just who he was holding onto. Just whose silky hair was gliding against his hand.

The Beast had to struggle to keep himself from jolting awake. He remained still. _It's nothing. She just fell asleep. She has no feelings for you. You are a monster. No one likes monsters. _He shifted his head so his face was nuzzling Botan's hair. _Okay, time to move._

The Beast stood, cradling the sleeping girl in his arms. She snuggled into his chest, his cloak still wrapped around her. When he opened the door with his one hand, he saw that his servants were outside, waiting for him. They all seemed surprised that he wasn't alone and that the woman that they hoped to break the spell was in his arms.

Hiei sank to his knees gracefully so that he was as level as he could be to Yusuke.

"Get Keiko and have her come to Botan's room."

His faithful servant nodded and scuttled off, his wooden feet clicking behind him. Hiei smirked and carried the woman to her room, his servants tending to their normal duties. He laid her down in the bed, pulling down the covers. He stood there for a moment, just looking down at beauty in human form. Her blue hair was sprawled out over the pillow, and her cheeks had a healthy flush from the fire that she had just been by.

The Beast shook himself and took her sheets into his claws and brought them up to her chin, tucking her in as best he could. He had never actually tucked someone in before. Once Hiei was satisfied, he gazed down at the woman again. Botan, yes that was her name. Some blue hair was in front of her closed eyes. He brushed it away, making sure not to touch her face.

_May your dreams take you to a place better than this. _Hiei gave Botan a small prayer as he left her room, sighing to himself. _Maybe some day you can forgive and forget me..._

II

Botan began to stir many, many hours later. _I was rescued. The Beast rescued me_... _I almost died... and I fell asleep in his arms... then what?_ Botan was too groggy to be embarrassed about her dream state in the arms of the... Beast. She opened her eyes slowly. _Ugh... my head is killing me..._

"You're awake! Finally! Yusuke told me about you!"

Botan searched for the voice, and was astonished to find herself looking at... an angel. No, she was not hallucinating. Sitting on her bed was a white marble statue of an angel. About eight inches tall. She was perfection, clothed in white robes.

"Um, who are you?"

Botan felt a tug on her blankets and she saw Yusuke pull himself up and onto her bed. His face was exhausted, the hands of the clock swinging limply. He was catching his breath as he stood.

"She's Keiko, and man am I glad you're awake– ow!"

Botan's pink eyes widened as the angel, Keiko, brought her fist down on the clock's head. Her other hand was making sure that her robes didn't fall down as she moved drastically. Suddenly the angel didn't seem so holy. Botan giggled as Yusuke rubbed his head, glaring at the statue.

"Serves you right!" Keiko crossed her arms, and it looked like some of the marble on her cheek was turning pink. "Jerk." The angel turned to Botan, flattening out her robes nervously, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm here to make sure that everything is okay."

Botan smiled, but one question was on her mind.

"Oh, I'm fine, but could I ask you something?" The angel nodded, her face full of wonder and curiosity. "Everyone else here is an appliance of some sort, but you are a statue that doesn't match the decor of the castle at all. Do you know why?"

Keiko and Yusuke looked at each other. Botan tried to read their gazes, but there was something behind them that she would never understand. Keiko fiddled with her robes and she smiled at the young blue haired woman.

"Well, a long time ago, the castle changed. I am the only original piece remaining. Just a reminder of what the castle once looked like."

Botan's eyes widened, and without thinking she reached out and picked Keiko up. She studied the flawless curves of her body. That was when Botan's mouth opened slightly with understanding.

"Oh my, you mean that... this place must have been beautiful!" The woman stood, and almost instantly she slumped onto the wall, her knees shaking. Yusuke and Keiko cried out, trying to lower themselves off of the bed as fast as they could. "The walls, they weren't always so dark, and the gargoyles, they were probably modeled after saints instead!"

Botan sank to the floor, her eyes scanning the walls of her room with a new vigor. Before her imagination ran wild, a very heavy pressure was pulling itself up onto her knee.

"Let's not get carried away. The Master will be furious if we let you work yourself too hard!"

Keiko finished with a smile, but Yusuke shuddered, no doubt picturing his superior's reaction. He looked at the door and then at Botan, rubbing his wooden hands together nervously.

"Yeah, Botan, so you keep your good health, please get back on the bed before someone sees."

Botan pushed herself up, getting used to walking again. She sat on the bed, but did not lay down. The room was only filled with the sounds of Yusuke and Keiko pulling themselves back _up_ onto the bed.

"So, is this an enchanted castle?"

Yusuke laughed heartily.

"Enchanted? Who said that the castle was enchanted?" He glared at Keiko. "It was _you_ wasn't it?"

The two wrestled around, Keiko slapping him as he pulled her at her robe. Botan raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda figured. The talking objects were a big hint."

The two stopped fighting, and they all laughed. Botan wasn't satisfied, but she knew that they wouldn't tell her the whole story, for whatever reason. Maybe no one would tell her...

III

Botan feigned sleep. It was late night, early morning. _This was one heck of a day..._ Her eyes fluttered open. She gathered up a thick blanket as she sat up on the bed. She moved quietly across the floor, going barefoot.

Botan opened the door, slipping into the hallway without making a sound. She wanted to explore. She rounded the corner when she heard the murmur of voices. She stopped quickly, dropping to her knees.

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"I don't know, Yusuke. She's nice enough. A bit ditzy, but hey, its okay."

"I just want you to be happy again. I know that you don't like being a statue."

Botan heard a sigh. A soft and barely detectable moan.

"I don't mind it. Besides, as long as you're still here, I'm fine."

The young blue haired woman felt her pink eyes shoot wide open. _No... it couldn't be..._

"I love you, even though you hit me at least three times a day."

A muffled laugh entered Botan's ears. She had to bite down a scream of excitement. _Oh my, I knew those two had something going on! They're so cute!_

Botan smiled as she headed in the opposite direction.

IV

Hiei was in the observatory. It was the room on the top floor. It had a circular glass ceiling so he could see the stars. He went in this room every so often. It allowed him some peace and quiet, seeing as how none of his servants were allowed to enter.

_All this is my fault. I was an arrogant bastard, and it cost me my humanity._ He sighed, his thumb and forefinger squeezing the bridge of his nose. _It's not like there is much to hope for. I'll be twenty one sooner or later. I've forgotten when. Botan is just a false hope. She's got a better life back home. Her nice suitor... who doesn't deserve her, but will most likely have her, knowing my luck..._

The Beast licked his wound, which was annoying him. It was really itchy.

"You shouldn't do that. It'll get infected."

V

A/N: I know its short. Oh well, so please dear GOD review! I really, really need to know what you think. Please, I'm begging you. Anyway, review. Now. Lol.

-mia


	7. The Variable

A Twisted Fairytale : The Variable

A/N: Hey! This time I'll make this chapter longer. I'm still trying to figure a few things out with the plot and all, but it shouldn't be a problem. . Read and Review!

I

Hiei actually flinched. His mouth twitched in annoyance and his eyes narrowed. She laughed nervously, twisting a blue curl around her finger.

"What are you doing here?"

Botan opened her mouth, but then decided against it. The Beast watched as her movements became more uncertain.

"I... uh... I was just taking a walk when I just happened to –"

"Keiko was supposed to look after you. Did she let you come here?"

"No! I came here because I just happened to walk in here! Plus, I had to sneak away from Yusuke and Keiko. They still think I'm in my room!"

There was pause. Hiei licked his arm again, biting it a little this time.

"Go back."

"No." It was a very simple answer. The only reason that the Beast didn't howl at her to get out was because he was too tired. He didn't say anything as he tended to his wound, making Botan's attention focus on him again. "Give me your arm." Hiei obliged hesitantly, and Botan asked him to rip open the blanket she had with her. After pulling out the stuffing, the young woman took the cloth and tied it tightly around his wound. "There. Now, don't scratch or lick it, or you'll get an infection."

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't an idiot and fell through the ice!"

The Beast hissed darkly, and he watched as Botan's eyes flinched, but then shone with anger.

"Well, I wouldn't have run away if you didn't scare me!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you!"

"And maybe you should learn to control that temper of yours!" There was another silence until Botan chose to speak again. "Thank you, for saving my life."

II

The two sat in silence. Botan realized a few moments later that it was comfortable. _Botan, you could just leave. It's not like you have to be here._ Even so, she didn't leave. A sudden noise made her heart jump and whimper involuntarily. Snow had slid off of the glass dome roof. She noticed that the Beast looked at her when she was frightened, but he seemed hesitant to do anything.

Botan observed the Beast. His eyes were hidden by his bangs as he looked up toward the ceiling, the moonlight caressing him like a lover. It's pale light made his green skin more pale looking. Even the eyes that were scattered through it were not a strange in the new light. _He almost looks... sad..._ Botan and the Beast did not talk the rest of the night, but sometimes, words aren't needed in order for an understanding to be reached.

III

Days went by without incident. Yusuke was the first to notice, so he told Keiko, who told Jin, who told Yukina, who told Kurama. They all gathered in the kitchen early in the morning on the third day. The chatter was hushed, but the excitement buzzed through the air.

"Everybody, everybody!" Kurama stood on the high table, everyone else on the floor, a mashed murmur of voices being silenced by his silky voice. "Everyone? Let's discuss this. Now, Yusuke, what has captured your attention?"

All eyes were centered on the clock, who stepped forward after a little nudge was given by Keiko. Yusuke cleared his throat, his hands clasped behind his back, rolling on his heels.

"I don't know if you guys haven't noticed, but the Master and Botan haven't had a fight for three days! Three days!"

Yukina stepped forward.

"I have to agree with Yusuke. Botan's seems much happier now!"

Cheers erupted from the servants. Jin jumped up into the air.

"We're free! The spell is going to be broken! Yes!"

Kurama tried to get his friends under control.

"Come now! We don't know that..." There was a long pause of hushed silence. "Oh hell, yes it is!"

A party was held in the early hours of the morning, and while they were partying, there was another incident that if they had witnessed, their brains would have shattered due to the rapid escalation of their hopes of being released from their spell.

IV

It was early in the morning when Botan decided that she wanted to go to the courtyard. Over the past two days she had worked her way around the castle. It was almost familiar to her now. She happened to love the courtyard. The stone walls didn't let her see what lay beyond the castle, but she didn't like to dwell on that.

She saw the Beast, and she knew that he was aware of her presence. He would pretend that he hadn't heard her open the old wooden door that led to the little hideaway. This made her smile as she snuggled into the coat she was wearing. _He sure can act like a child sometimes!_ _Well, if he refuses to acknowledge me, than so be it!_

A determined and mischievous grin made its way onto her face as she scooped up some snow in her hands.

V

Hiei smirked as he feigned to have an interest in the clouds. That was when something hit him, and cold liquid seeped into his cloak, which Botan returned graciously. His teeth slammed together as he turned around to hear a sound he had never heard before in his life.

It sounded like tiny high pitched bells. It was... what was it? Botan was laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him. Giggling. That was it. The sound that had never blessed the Beast's ears.

"Aha- good morning, Beast."

She grinned in spite of herself. Hiei wasn't sure whether to be mad or to smile with her. _No smiling. I don't do smiling. _So, moving so fast that the young women couldn't even see, he threw a snow ball at her, smirking.

VI

Botan stopped laughing as snow splattered on her face. She wiped it off, shaking her hands as she blinked slowly. That was when she heard a dark laughter. She tried to focus as she saw the Beast laughing, his long fangs glistening in the sunlight.

"Okay, if it's a fight you want!"

That was when the battle began.

VII

Hiei found it extremely amusing that Botan actually thought that she had a chance against him, Hiei Jaganeshi. They backed away from each other swiftly, and the snowballs began to fly. Their little game lasted about twenty minutes. It wasn't until that Botan hid behind a tree that things escalated.

"Ha! You'll never catch me now!"

Hiei smirked as Botan yelled out him. He snuck around the other side, licking his lips like a lion that was anticipating his meal. _Victory is always so sweet_. He was inches away from ending this game as the winner when it happened. Botan sprung out unexpectedly tackling, accidentally knocking their heds together.

They both lay in disarray for a moment. Botan groaned as she clutched her forehead. She was pinned under the short Beast, but then she smiled, looking into his annoyed irises.

"I win!"

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hardly, I'm on top."

Then it sank in. Their position. Just how close they were. Almost nose to nose. Botan felt something come over her, her cheeks flushing. Hiei stood up quickly, squashing the warm feeling that pooled at the bottom of his stomach. He crossed his arms as Botan stood up shakily.

"I did win, remember that."

VIII

A/N: Sorry that I had to end it kinda sorta early. Please, please review! I really would love them . Okay, peace out! -mia


	8. Magic Never Lasts

A Twisted Fairytale : Magic Never Lasts

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reading and bearing with me! .

I

_This was all Kurama's idea. _Hiei kept on telling himself that as he squirmed in his ridiculous suit. He hated it. _God damn you, Kurama!_ Hiei fussed over the sleek black material, reminiscing over how this entire ordeal unfolded.

It had started at breakfast. Yukina and Jin were giggling more than usual. Then Yusuke and Keiko seemed to be more quiet, no hitting taking place, but only hushed whispers. It was Kurama who cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Hiei and Botan seemed to be the only people who were wondering what was going to happen next, all the servants had secretive smiles on their faces.

"Ahem, everyone, everyone, could I please have your attention?" There was a silence. "Thank you. Due to the fact that our wonderful guest Botan is having such a wonderful time, lets throw a party!"

The Beast's eyes widened.

"What?"

Before any outburst of confused rage could befall the candlestick, he chuckled nervously, cutting off the Beast.

"Master, the ballroom hasn't been used in years, and it couldn't hurt to use it. To dance in it." Hiei rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning the lightest, almost undetectable pink as his one clawed hand covered his face. _Kurama, could you be any more **obvious**?_ "My lady, we have many dresses, I promise, it will be a romantic evening to remember!"

_Note to self: Kill Kurama._

II

Botan was looking through dresses. Keiko was her advisor, and on more than one occasion, Yusuke had to be thrown out of the room. Literally. Seeing as how Botan was only in her under garments, it was only appropriate. Botan frowned as she picked up one of the many dresses. _This was all Kurama's idea..._

"How's this one?"

It was so short, Botan was sure that it wouldn't cover... certain things... Keiko burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, Botan, that's a real winner."

The two women laughed. Suddenly their antics came to a screeching halt as the blue haired woman's hand fell on a smooth pale yellow material. Botan picked it up slowly, and as she did she heard the angel let out a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, that is the one!"

Keiko was already trying to pull it up Botan's legs before the woman could blink. It was a halter dress, and the bottom wasn't strait and sleek, but it wasn't overly puffy either. It was... perfect. As Botan was finishing adjusting herself, Yusuke practically broke down the door, trying to get in. Once he picked himself up, Botan heard him give a cry of surprise and victory. Victory for what, she didn't know.

"Oh, you look gorgeous! This is gonna be great!"

As dramatically as he arrived, he exited the same way, throwing himself out of the room and yelling excitedly down the hallway. Keiko laughed sweetly as she looked at the doorway. Botan could see the love in her eyes. Her gaze returned to the girl and Botan felt herself wanting to look away.

"You really do look divine, Botan. I'll tell Kurama that you're ready."

III

Hiei was almost tackled by Yusuke. Now, it's something to tackle Hiei. Especially when it's by a clock. Almost two seconds after Yusuke had come barreling in, Kurama was rushing in loudly, a very odd sight to see. His face was slightly flushed with excitement and his voice shook as he spoke.

"Master, your lady awaits."

Hiei squirmed, his green skin being irritated by the tux. He wasn't used to having a shirt on, just his cloak to cover up his bare skin. He felt his eyes widen at Kurama's statement and then narrow angrily.

"She's not mine."

Kurama waltzed dreamily with Yusuke, who was hitting him, trying to get off.

"But after tonight she will be."

Hiei promptly flicked the candle, inflicting enough pain to make him stop.

IV

Keiko and Botan chatted as they waited for Yusuke to return. They talked of friends, family, and even their views on love. It was a very informative.

"What do you believe is right if it's out of love?"

Botan was thrown off course about the question. It required thought and the proper words to get her beliefs across. Oh, what words, what words?

"I think that loving someone out of pity is just wrong, and that goes the same for looks. Love should come out of... well, I don't know yet." Botan smiled bashfully. "You would know, not me!"

The way that the white marble that made the angel's cheeks turned bright red.

"I-uh... what?"

Botan stuck out her tongue playfully as she giggled.

"Come on, now! It's kinda hard to hide the fact that you and Yusuke are a couple."

Botan bit her bottom lip, doing her best to bite down the grin that was fighting to get onto her face. She saw Keiko open her mouth to protest, to deny, but they both knew that it was futile. A sigh was heard in the room.

"You got me. Well, for me, it just sort of... happened. He's rowdy and I'd be there to fix him when he got scrapes and bruises. And then, just like that, he said that he loved me."

Botan's expression was not mocking, but serious as she listened to Keiko. _I read all these books about Prince Charming, but would I really want it to happen that way? A man to be perfect in every way? That would be so... so... boring._

V

The Beast was nervous. And he hated that he actually admitted that to himself. _Since when to I get nervous? Since when do I care about what happens anyway?_ Hiei snarled as he tried to untie his tie without ripping it. He tugged on it, and it got even tighter. After wrestling around, trying to get air to his lungs. That was when Kurama popped into the room. He gave the Beast a look. _It was time._

As Hiei walked got to the top of the stairs, his breath was taken away from him. There stood the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Botanwas talking to Keiko distractedly, but that just gave Hiei more time to admire her. She wore the palest of yellow dresses that seemed to flow around her like water. Her hair was down, making her look much better. That was when her mouth stopped moving, and her head turned so slightly so her pink eyes were caught with his.

_Please let this somehow work out okay..._

VI

Botan was nervous. She had never danced before, and never before in a castle. Keiko was talking to her, giving her some confidence. That was when she felt like someone was running a cold finger up and down her spine. She stopped chatting and turned to the other staircase that was directly across from her's. The Beast was looking at her. And, well she soon forgot about that. She was preoccupied with the fact that he was wearing a tuxedo. He didn't look bad at all. In fact... one could say he was... _handsome... wait? He's the Beast! Should you be thinking about the Beast like this?_

Pushing those thoughts aside, she followed Yusuke and descended the stairs and gracefully as she could. Once she got to the bottom, she stared at the Beast. She smiled at him.

"Shall we go to the ballroom?"

Botan fluttered her eyes as she spoke in a mock snobbish voice. She watched the Beast smirk darkly. He held out his arm, it was bent, so Botan followed his lead. As she slipped her arm into his her heart raced. She had never been this close to a man... or Beast before.

VII

Hiei led her to the ballroom, refusing to let his cheeks turn any color but the green that they were. _Don't kid yourself, she would never love you, or like you! _Hiei turned and she smiled at him bashfully. _Why would she smile if she didn't like you? _His raging thoughts were brought to a screeching halt.

"Do you know what to do?"

Hiei saw her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. _She doesn't know how to waltz._ He dug into the deep burrows of his memories. He had been to ball nights. He had to have them, and he hated them. But now, now it was different.

"You take my hand and the other hand will go on our waists."

He was given an odd satisfaction when he heard the woman squeak as his clawed hand encircled her. Her skin jumped at the contact, but she soon relaxed in his hold. _Odd, not one woman I danced with ever relaxed. _

Music played. Neither one of them cared where it was coming from. They just danced. Hiei gulped as Botan rested her head on his shoulder. His crimson eyes widened and he watched his friends observe from the sidelines. Yusuke was silently whooping and Kurama was jumping up and down with Yukina. Jin was just snickering playfully.

VIII

Botan felt like she dreaming. She had always read stories, but not one of them compared to this. She was on cloud nine. Somehow the candles dimmed down, and as she wondered about it, she saw Kurama in the corner of her eye shushing his friends.

The Beast stopped dancing and took her out onto a balcony. Botan shivered, the dress not made for warmth. She sat on a stone bench, the Beast sitting beside her. That was when a dimming thought struck her. _I'm here enjoying myself when my Father is probably worried about me._ Tears filled her eyes, and she felt the Beast stiffen.

"What's wrong?"

Botan looked into his eyes, and for a second, she thought she saw kindness in them.

"I'm worried about my Father. I just want to see him, to know that he's okay."

Botan saw the Beast's eyes flicker with something. A sadness and lost hope.

"Botan, I think you should come with me."

IX

A/N: Bwahahha. It's not really a cliffhanger, I mean, no one is in trouble... yet hehehehhee. Okay, enough evil laughter, please, please review, I spent time on this! Plus, I got this new idea, and man... I can't wait! . You'll see. Okay, review please!


	9. Injustice

A Twisted Fairytale : Injustice

A/N: Hey! I love your reviews ! Keep it up! Do it for Beauty and the Beast! Okay, um, the drama unfolds, and feelings could be realized... if you give me a cookie ! Read and Review!

I

Hiei knew that this would come eventually. _Her father. He is the dearest one to her. _The Beast knew what he had to do. He told Botan to come with him, and he wasn't sure if he had used her name in her presence until now. He took her smooth hand into his rough and weathered claws. They walked up to the West Wing. He felt Botan hesitate before walking into the wrecked room.

The pink rose was still there, dazzling as ever, but the Beast noticed that there were more petals on the table. _God dammit... I'm running out of time. _Pushing his not-so-important worries out of the way, he picked up a mirror. He hadn't used it for years.

"Botan, look into this mirror."

II

The young woman did as she was told. She licked her lips and gazed into the mirror. It was beautiful, and she was sure that pearls were encased around it. His hand never left hers, and for some reason that made her happy.

"What am I looking for, Beast?"

She felt him take a breath.

"This mirror will show you anything or anybody you want."

Botan looked into the Beast's blood red eyes. He was in pain, but he wasn't lying. She liked to think that he wouldn't lie to her. Her eyes returned their attention to the mirror.

"I'd like to see my Father... please." There was a blinding white light and Botan almost dropped it. She was soon rewarded with her Father, but her smile soon turned into a look of shock and horror. Her father was in a straight jacket. She recognized the cell that he was in. It was in the insane asylum. Botan felt her eyes over flow. Tears dripped down her face. "Father... no..."

She set put the mirror face down on the wooden table. She looked into the eyes of the Beast. They were crying with her, but no tears were coming out.

"Botan?"

Botan could barely think. _I-I have to help my Father. _

"My Father, he needs to be helped!"

She burst into sobs again. She heard a sigh. Before she could look up, the Beast spoke.

"T-then go to him." Botan stared, eyes wide, at the Beast. He looked at her, the confusion apparent on her face. "You're not my prisoner anymore."

His face was slightly emotional. Slightly. His eyes couldn't hold her gaze, so they focused on the rose. Botan smiled through her tears and she hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding." Botan kissed him on the cheek. "I'll never forget this."

III

Hiei never moved even after she was gone. _My one chance at normalcy... gone. _He looked out the window. Botan's blue hair whipped in the cold wind as she walked to her village. His throat hurt as he tried to swallow down the moisture in his eyes.

A loud roar of anguish was heard in and out of the castle.

IV

Botan shivered as it started to pour. _Almost there. Father, I'm coming! _The wind sliced her skin and her pink eyes were squinted as she tried to stay on the path. She thought about the Beast and tears ran down her cheeks, warming them up.

She finally made it out of the woods. She staggered into her house, and soon discovered that it was empty. Botan bundled up and walked down the road, to the Insane Asylum. She opened the doors and she saw a figure sitting in a chair nearby.

"Hello? I'm Botan, and I'm here about my Father!"

The figure got up, and Botan felt her insides twist when she realized just who it was.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about your Father, Botan." Botan narrowed her eyes. Koenma... "But, if you were to agree to marry me... I could pull a few strings..."

Botan took a step back, disgust flashing onto her face.

"Never!"

Koenma scowled, his once handsome face becoming very unpleasant. He grabbed her hand, hurting her wrist.

"Listen to me, Botan, your old man was raving about a Beast in an enchanted castle! I'm your only chance at getting him back!"

Botan started to cry.

"Koenma, you're hurting me."

"Say yes!"

Botan bit her lip and found a rebel beneath the tears.

"No! It's all true! There is a Beast and a castle! I was there!"

Koenma looked into her eyes before moving quickly away from her.

"You're just as crazy as your Father!"

With that, he grabbed her roughly and shoved her into the same cell as her Father. Botan shrieked as she tried to grab him through the bars of iron, but he moved away, shaking his head before looking back at her.

"Consider my deal. Sleep on it."

"NO! Koenma, please!"

But, Botan was cut short by the harsh slam of a door. Koenma was gone.

V

The Beast sat for hours in the West Wing. He didn't speak to anyone. No one came to him. Maybe the didn't know what happened. That was when Kurama and Yukina entered. Kurama was meek while Yukina was dragging him along.

"Sir, we saw Botan leave. Do you know why?"

Hiei's eyes were half lidded. He didn't look like he was all there, if you know what I mean.

"She had to see her Father. I let her go."

Kurama gasped, his face full of sorrow.

"But, why?"

The Beast didn't say anything. A low throaty growl emitted from his throat. It wasn't angry at all. It was hopeless. Yukina saw it. She saw the look in his eyes, the way his face fell at the mentioning of Botan.

"You love her, don't you?"

Kurama and Yukina were astonished when he didn't roar a denial. In fact, he looked them both in the eyes, but remained silent. That was more than they needed for an answer. Kurama looked at the mirror that was face down on the table.

"Well, where is she now?" The Beast shrugged and made no move to stop Kurama as he turned over the mirror. The candle looked into it, seeing himself. "Show me Botan."

With a blinding light, the mirror accomplished its request.

Yukina let out a small scream at what she saw, getting the attention of the Beast. When Hiei saw just where Botan was, he felt his lips pull back to show his fangs. He saw a handsome man, he guessed that it was Koenma, push her roughly into a cell.

"Sir, she's... she's crying and scared! We have to do something!"

Without a word, the Beast left, disappearing from sight.

VI

Botan sat in the dark, crying silently as she held her Father in her arms. He told her that he had gone to the Tavern when he had gotten back and he tried to get people to help him get her back. They called him crazy and locked him up in the cell.

The young woman flinched as lightening flashed and thunder cracked overhead. She shivered, her Father had fallen silent long ago. Some tears were still falling out of her eyes occasionally. That was when she heard the door creak open. Rain poured into the room. Botan saw the puddle grow onto the floor.

_What the...?_

She only saw the blur of green and a flash of red. She saw her Father gasp and back up against the wall in utter terror.

"Botan! Botan, get away from the bars!"

Botan felt her Father pull her back.

"Daddy! No, it okay! He's okay!"

Botan saw the Beast in the pale light that came from the scarce flashes of lightening. His gruff voice cut through the thunder like a hot knife through butter.

"Stay away from the door."

Botan moved her and Kuwabara back as she heard a sharp ring of metal. Her pink eyes darted back and forth as a sliver of light made its way into her vision. She gasped a little when the Beast swung the sword, cutting through the locks. He licked his lips as he pulled the door off of the cell.

"You came... but why?"

The Beast smirked at her like it was nothing.

"I had to get you out of here."

Kuwabara gave the Beast a distrusting glance, but Botan smiled at him.

"Dad, the Beast is okay. He's been very kind to me."

Her father nodded and moved out of the cell, the Beast and him sharing the same uneasiness for each other. As they walked out into the cobblestone street, they became soaked in the rain. The odd group walked down the road, hiding in the shadows.

All was good, until they heard stomping and the splashes of puddles. Botan saw the Beast take out his sword again, his body tensing.

"Botan? Kuwabara? What are you doing out of the nut house?"

Botan frowned at the familiar voice of George, Koenma's friend.

"Go back home, George."

George grabbed Botan, pulling her.

"I don't think so, you got to go back to your cell!"

"Let go!"

Botan shrieked until she heard the most fiercest growl behind her. Her and George's eyes shot open, but his was in fear, her's were in hope. A muscled green arm shot out and grabbed the little man by the neck. George felt all the air leave his lungs. Lightening flashed, and George saw it. He saw the Beast, and just how real he was.

"You leave her alone."

VII

A/N: Hey! Please, review! Please? I really do enjoy them! Okay, I know it's a cliffie, so get pissed off! Grrrr!


	10. Tears

A Twisted Fairytale : Tears

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I guess you really like/want more of the story! Okay, well, here it goes!

I

Botan had mixed emotions when the Beast grabbed George. She felt like he cared about her, which made a warm feeling whisper up and down her spine. But, she also knew that this was a bad idea. She saw the look in George's eyes. Behind the horror was a grim knowledge of what he "had" to do. It was like a premonition when he let the little man go that Botan shivered.

II

Hiei got them back to Botan's house, making sure that the path was clear a good ten feet ahead. When they got to the cozy cottage, Kuwabara invited the Beast to say. He was surprised to say the least. He wasn't wearing boots, his clawed feet not allowing it, but he did take off his cloak, Botan quickly whisking it away to hang in their bathroom.

The Beast looked around, the house silent for a few minutes. He had never been anywhere besides the castle before... and if he was still human he would have sneered at this place. _But that was a long time ago... I'm different now... _

The house held a warmth, even if its occupants were cold because they were soaked. It held something that his castle didn't have. Love.

"I don't know how long I should stay here."

He was talking to Botan's father. It was hard to be around him without feeling a very sharp pain in his chest. Was it... guilt?

"What makes you say that?"

Hiei turned to meet his eyes, which proved to be quite difficult.

"That man, he saw me. It won't be long before the town will come after me." He drew in a breath. "And after you and Botan."

A grim silence fell over the two. It was true. They both knew it. Footsteps were heard and some chatter came from a hallway. Botan came out in the hall, in a simpler dress, having gotten changed. Once she entered the room, she fell silent.

"Um, Daddy?"

Everything went in slow motion for Hiei. He saw Botan's father's chest rise with his slow inhale. He saw Botan's pink eyes blink. It seemed like a dream when screams came from the outside. The flames danced in the windows.

"Bring out the Beast!"

Botan went up and opened the window. She got hit in the face with a stone. She winced and Hiei felt his spine snap into an offensive stance. She backed away form the window, blinking back the tears.

"Botan, are you all right?"

Before she could answer, the same voice shouted once more.

"Give back the girl, Beast! Come out and meet your maker!"

Hiei didn't know what to say. The rage was overpowering. He knew just who that was. The cocky ring in his voice. It had to be Botan's suitor. Botan went to the window, waving them off.

"Go away! There's no danger here!"

That was when the windows broke. A torch was thrown in and the wooden floor quickly caught on fire. The Beast's eyes lit up as he saw the flames lick at Botan, and so he dashed. His two green arms picked her up, then grabbing her Father and dragging him out a window that was down the hall.

III

Botan was still coughing even when the Beast brought her and her Father back out into the cold rain. She was shivering and she heard the howls of anger from the mob outside her house. The Beast took off his cloak, wrapping hit around her securely.

"You have to go, now!"

She turned in his grasp so that she could see his face. His confusion was apparent.

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving you and your father alone!"

Botan bit down tears as she heard the more glass breaking as the mob continued to storm and destroy her house.

"Go back to the castle! You'll be safe there!"

The Beast snarled, his fangs glistening.

"And you? What are you going to do?"

Botan had a firm hold on his arms, but she weakened. She didn't know what she was going to do. _That doesn't matter now... the Beast has to be safe... Father and I will do fine._

"I'll be fine! Just go! Please!"

Botan saw the flash of uncertainty in his eyes. But, that was very faint. His blood red eyes shone with something more. Her pink eyes opened wide. _No... it couldn't be... _His eyes narrowed.

"Don't do anything stupid."

He turned, but Botan grabbed his hand.

"Beast... I, uh... what is your name?"

His eyes met hers, and right then, Botan's heart skipped a beat.

"It's Hiei."

And just like that, he was gone.

IV

Hiei didn't look back. He couldn't. He heard the screams of the mob, the pounding of the rain, and the cracks of lighting. He wanted to look back. To see Botan's face one last time. But he couldn't. The reason was very simple.

He didn't want her to see him cry.

V

Botan felt her Father place a comforting hand on her shoulder. He spoke softly.

"Let's get out of here. He'd want us to do that."

The young woman nodded, fighting the urge to cry. The smoke from her house filled her nostrils, and the rain was slowly soaking through Hiei's cloak. It hit her hard, but she stood strong as her Father moved her out to the woods. That was when she heard her Father let out a struggled choking noise and a large, strong hand squeezed her shoulder painfully.

"Botan..." Botan whirled around to see Koenma gritting his teeth angrily. "Tell me where the Beast is." His grip tightened causing her to shriek in pain. She swore that she heard her muscle tear and her bones creak. "NOW!"

Botan hissed as a single tear fell out of her pink eye as she shuddered.

VI

Hiei came back to the castle, sopping wet. Yukina made some tea, her eyes watering once she saw the Botan didn't come back with him. He could tell that his servants wanted to know what happened, but the whispers were exchange between them.

_How could I leave her there? She's not safe, and neither is her father! _The Beast fumed as his stomach practically was eating out a hole for itself inside of him. She had told him to leave! She begged him...

He regretted one thing. He wanted to tell her that he loved her... that he would probably never, ever see her again. He went up to the Observatory without saying a word to his servants.

VII

Yukina was in the West Wing, on a stone balcony, not caring about the rain. She was with Kurama, who was annoyed that he couldn't keep his flames lit up.

"It would have been better if she hadn't come here at all!"

Yusuke crossed his arms angrily. Kurama sighed.

"I miss her too, Yusuke."

The three servants sighed. That was when they heard shouts and yells. Their eyes traveled to the front of the castle beyond the gates. There was a mob of people, villagers, and they reeked of bloodlust. Torches blazed and pitchforks glistened. But, that was the least of their worries. It was the handsome man. It was what he had.

Walking up to the castle, the handsome man was dragging a woman with him, her hands tied behind her back and a gag silencing her. Yukina gasped as she saw Botan's pink eyes crying as she slowly approached the castle.

VIII

A/N: WOOT! Okay, um, how do you like the plot twist? (Coughs, Botan's a hostage... chyeah.) Review, review, review! Please! Love you all!

-mia


	11. No One Mourns the Wicked

A Twisted Fairytale : No One Mourns the Wicked

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm glad that you liked it! Our story is slowly winding down, so stay turned! Read and Review please.

I

_Oh God... what am I going to do? _Botan's wrists hurt because of the rope. She wanted to scream for help, or to kick Koenma where it hurt and escape, but she couldn't. The arrogant bastard pushed her roughly as he opened the door. The young woman's pink eyes widened in fear and disappointment.

The room, the opening lobby was barren and desolate. Her eyes swept the room. A part of her was relieved to not see any of her friends. They would be in danger, and that was the last thing that she wanted. But she also felt empty.

Botan heard her bare feet slap against the stone floor.

"Beast! Come out here, Beast!"

Botan bit on her gag. Koenma was by a set of stairs that Botan knew led to her room and to all four of the Wings. As they climbed the stairs, the lights flared up and all the appliances turned against the villagers, scaring them harmlessly.

Botan saw Yukina pour boiling water on some, while Keiko and Yusuke were hurling bricks. Kurama used his candle sticks as flamethrowers. The girl struggled to run, to help them, but Koenma yanked her close to him. Too close for comfort. He dragged her up the stairs, leaving the villagers behind.

Botan was certain that Koenma was enjoying himself. That was when she recognized the path that they were taking. Koenma was heading towards the Observatory. The woman was happy and sad all at once. The Beast would be there. She knew he would be. He had to be. But, Koenma was armed with his trusty sword...

_But Hiei is a much better swordsmen, and his can cut through anything! _Koenma dragged Botan, her toes brushing the ground as he lifted her up painfully.

"COME OUT, BEAST!" Botan wanted to scream, kick, and even bite the disgusting man who was holding her up like a consolation prize. "Maybe you need a little encouragement." Botan wasn't sure what he meant until she felt his weight shift. In one smooth motion, Botan's gag was gone and Koenma's sword was pressing into her back. "Call him."

Botan felt her lungs seize, but she knew what she had to do.

"No!"

Koenma said nothing but let her go, just long enough to slice his blade down her spine. It was a shallow cut, nothing to be worried about. But Botan was not used to pain. Her scream pierced the cold hallway, her voice high and pleading. The scent of tears filled the air as the woman fell, her legs giving out.

The young man was rewarded. It wasn't the shriek that gave him his satisfaction, or the long line of blood that was trickling down her back. It was the green man who came to her, who caught her before she fell. It was the Beast.

II

Hiei knew that his castle was being invaded. He heard the same shouts that had been raging outside of Botan's home. He didn't care anymore. He was as good as dead anyway. The spell would complete itself in just a few short hours. He had found love... but it was unrequited.

_Botan is too beautiful and pure for a monster... for me. _He heard the man calling out to him. He ignored it. _That prick can just go play with himself for all I care. _Hiei heard some muttering. _Good, now maybe you can stop destroying the peace. _That was when he heard the bone chilling screech. It wasn't horrid, but it was so angelic it made his insides turn into ice.

It was too much. He moved silently and saw Botan falling, some drops of blood littering the floor behind her. He dove, sliding on his knees as he caught her, her face buried in his bare chest. Her warm breath fanned against his skin, giving him goose bumps.

That was when he heard a dark chuckle. He looked up, glaring at the handsome man who was laughing at him.

"Oh how cute! The Beast has fallen for the girl!" Hiei snarled as he moved Botan aside, avoiding her staring pink eyes. Koenma swung at him with his sword. "Fight me like a man, Beast!"

Hiei reluctantly pulled his hand away from Botan's slender shoulder. He jumped back, unsheathing his sword. He had no intention of killing him. Wounding him so that the brat would have trouble walking, let alone pursuing women. Maybe.

"You should have never harmed Botan."

The bastard just laughed and moved forward toward the balcony, moving his battle.

"This is so disgustingly cute. You fell in love, you monster. Do you honestly think that she would love a ... thing like you when she could have a god like me?"

Hiei was fuming. He loathed the fact that he partially agreed with the man. _But Botan would never accept this jerk's attitude. _He smirked in a very dry irony. _He may be handsome, but its inner beauty that defines all living beings. _

The two men walked out to the balcony. Hiei could tell that the rash bastard was frightened. His sword was shaking, and his brown eyes were flickering over Hiei's bare chest. No doubt that the eyes all over his body were unnerving him.

The rain was sliding over his skin. It was when the thunder clapped that the two enemies flew into action. Swords collided and faces came inches from touching as they fought.

III

Botan tried to calm her pounding heart. When Hiei caught her, something came over her body. Her face wouldn't seem to stop turning red, and the butterflies in her stomach quadrupled in number and were on a sugar rush.

It only worsened when Koenma said that Hiei was in love with her. _In love with me...? Is that what I've been feeling? _It was one of those questions that didn't need to be asked. Botan already knew.

She staggered up, her back still sore from the cut that was already scabbing over. She walked out on the balcony. Her blue hair became soaked in under five seconds. She could barley see the battle, but she knew what was happening. Hiei was dominating, Koenma was too big of an idiot to realize that he could never match Hiei's speed.

"Koenma! Koenma stop this! Hiei's okay! He'd never hurt anyone, please!"

The young girl latched onto the handsome man's arm. He sneered at her like she was some disgusting insect.

"You-you have feelings for this... Beast!"

Botan didn't have time to breathe before his other hand struck the side of her face. She spun and landed on the ground. She didn't get up.

IV

Hiei's vision vanished as Botan was hit. Hit! It was like blood had seeped down into his eyes, for all he could see was the man. Everything else was red.

He moved and cut through the air gracefully. His sword hit home and buried itself in the bastard's stomach. Hiei's vision was full of the idiot's surprise. His brown eyes narrowed and the Beast felt pain. A very sharp pain in his abdomen.

"If I can't have her.. No one can..."

Koenma fell over the edge, dying in the cliffs. Hiei staggered and fell on his knees, a few feet away from Botan. His left hand was over the gaping hole in his stomach. He felt the hot sticky blood that was beginning to pool on the stones. _Dear God... help Botan, please. _

V

A/N: Oo! Okay, Review, review, review! Please! How did you like it? Sorry that it was short, but school is turd face and makes it hard for me to write. Review please!

-mia


	12. Happily Ever After

A Twisted Fairytale : Happily Ever After

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. . I've been marching... and marching. Oof. Lol, and now my friend is "mad" at me... ahhahahhah. It's a joke kinda thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the lovely conclusion to A Twisted Fairytale. I've loved writing it and getting all of your reviews. So, read and review please!

I

Rain. It was everywhere. Even when Botan breathed, some water entered her lungs. Coughing, the woman blinked into consciousness. The rain was pouring down in sheets, causing her clothes to cling to her skin. Her pink eyes felt fuzzy as she tried to focus. _What... what happened...? Hiei... is that... what is in front of me...? _

Botan crawled forward toward the lump that looked like it was glowing, that's how much rain was falling. Her hand came in contact with something warm. Sticky. Botan brought her fingers up to her face, moving the liquid in and out of her vision. It was blood.

Finding a sudden burst of energy, Botan jumped to her feet despite the rush of dizziness and ran, almost tripping over Hiei.

"Hiei! Hiei, answer me!"

The green man's eyes were glazed over, but she saw them shift so that the red orbs were centered on her. He coughed, but Botan could of sworn that a pained smile had tried to show itself.

"Botan... you're... okay..."

Botan saw the blood that was pouring out of the hole in his chest.

"Hiei, stay with me, please!"

Botan's hands cupped his face, causing his eyes to widen.

"I'm done for... there is no saving... the damned..."

II

Hiei was dying. He knew it. His limbs felt like they were filled with hot, heavy, wet sand. The rain felt very nice... so cooling. That was when he felt a pressure on his chest, causing his eyes to open. There was Botan, looking as beautiful as ever.

She wanted him to stay alive. _Impossible. You are more than I deserve... _For some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. He just told her that there was no saving him.

Her pink eyes filled with tears and she hugged him. Hiei felt his heart skip a few beats. It could have been from that fact that his life was fading, but he liked to think that it was because she was so close. He felt her shuddering breaths against his chest just as the far reaches of his vision started to get misty.

"I-I love you..."

It hurt him more than the hole in him. Her voice was almost drowned by the thundering rain, but he could still pick it up. _At least... life has given me... something to love, even in the afterlife. _His eyes watered as his eyes closed slowly.

And he died. Just like that. Actually, it was more like a soft caress.

III

"_Hey! Hey snap out of it!"_

_Hiei blinked open his eyes, feeling oddly serene. He was in the dark, and the only source of light was the woman in front of him. That was when he recognized her. It may have been years since he last saw her, but he would never forget that face. _

"_What do you want?"_

_He couldn't help but bristle. That woman, the blonde beauty who was flawless as a porcelain doll, was the witch who cast the spell on him. She smiled wickedly at his reaction. Her eyes lit up as she twisted a golden curl around her finger. _

"_I wanted you to get a move on. Stop being so dramatic and wake up!"_

_Hiei scowled._

"_I'm dead. You know it, I know it."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes, sighing loudly._

"_And that is what I am here. To bring you back."_

_Hiei felt his eyes, all of them, shoot open. _

"_Why? You are the one who put this spell on me."_

_The blonde laughed making Hiei narrow his eyes. _

"_You're still miffed about that, huh?"_

"_What do you think?"_

_There was a silence between two people who would normally not enjoy each others presence. Hiei never let his guard down, but he felt hope blossom in him. The witch said she wanted to bring him back to life. Why?_

"_Anyway, come on let's go! Don't make the lucky lady wait forever!"_

_Hiei didn't have time to question her before she shoved him backwards. _

IV

Botan sniffed, but then she felt Hiei's chest fall. It never moved again. The most heartbreaking sound sliced through the air. The sound of a heartbroken woman followed by shattered hope sprinkled in sobs.

That was when a bright light popped above her. Botan sniffed, the tears still pouring out of her eyes, and she saw an angel. The long blonde hair and the white dress. _So... beautiful... _

"Oh, you must be the one." The angel floated down, her toes occasionally brushing the wet stone. She touched Botan's face. "You're really pretty. I'm glad that he got you."

Botan felt like she was dreaming. Hiei wasn't really dead and an angel didn't just call her pretty. _But it feels so real... _

"Who are you?"

The angel never did answer her question.

"Oh, sorry that he's taking so long." She laughed. "Pansy. Oh, okay, here he comes." She looked at Botan, her expression full of love and joy. "Good luck with him."

She vanished in a burst of tiny star like particles. Botan bit her lip in confusion. She stared into the sky where the angel was until she heard a sound. The most glorious sound that a human could ever emit, in her opinion.

A cough. Followed by two more. Botan snapped back to see Hiei... only he was different. He was... normal... human...

Instinct caused her to back away from him. She wasn't sure if it was really Hiei... the Beast. He looked handsome. He patted his stomach, searching for the wound. All that was left was a pale scar. His red eyes looked around, and that was when he let out a startled gasp.

"I'm alive! She really did it!"

Botan was startled. She had never seen so much emotion pass across his features. Not that it was that much of emotion to begin with, but it still was unnerving.

"Hiei? Is that you?"

His eyes focused on her. At first they held confusion, but then he grinned and held his hands in front of his face. Botan saw him throw his head back in mirth.

"That crazy witch!"

In an instant he was by her side. He held her hands in his, and it felt strange because there weren't any claws.

"You broke the spell!"

_Spell? What spell? _

Botan wiped her tears away, and she saw his smile fade into his smirk. She loved it when he did that. His hand touched her cheek, and it was almost in a shy gesture of... love?

That was when a bright light shot into the sky. It was like a shooting star decided to shoot out of the ground instead of the sky. That was when the castle changed right before their eyes. Botan's eyes widened as the dark stones turned to white, and the gargoyles changed to impeccable marble angels.

Hiei slipped his hand into Botan's as the servants came out, Kurama hugging Yukina tightly, and Yusuke kissing Keiko. Botan was trying to figure out who was who, but soon the joy spread and all was forgotten. They walked into the castle, and Hiei and Botan stayed behind the group.

It was sudden, and almost childish, but Botan didn't mind at all when Hiei kissed her lightly on her lips. It was meant to be.

_The beautiful woman and the prince married shortly after that, people journeying from all over the land to see such a spectacular event._ _Yukina was the maid of honor, and Kurama and Yusuke were the best men. It was a day that all of them would remember. When the couple kissed, time stopped. All that existed was them, and every day they treasured each other like they were made of gold. _

_They lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives... _

V

"The end."

A man with a captivating voice closed the book that he wrote, his wife beside him.

"It's over already? Tell me again! Please?"

A girl pleaded with her mother and father. Her hair was so black that it had a blue sheen, but her eyes were the brightest of pink. Her lips were full and she was sure to be beautiful when she grew older.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow." The woman, her mother, smoothed her daughter's hair back. "Sleep and dream of it."

The little girl frowned, but nodded hesitantly. The man leaned down and kissed her, his ruby red eyes closing for an instant.

"Good night, Aiko."

"Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mommy."

Aiko closed her beautiful and yet piercing eyes, allowing her parents to shut off the lights and retire to their rooms.

"I swear everyday she has more and more of your stubbornness."

The blue haired woman smiled as her husband, who was still shorter than her, joined her in bed.

"Just a part of my charm."

He didn't say it seductively. In fact it was quite cold. Just the way his wife liked it. He never changed.

"I know."

Her husband kissed her. Her lips opened, allowing his tongue to explore her moist cavern. She shivered as he pulled away, making him smirk.

"You never shiver like that when Yusuke or Kurama hug you."

His one eyebrow was raised, teasing her. His wife glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Only you can do that to me, Hiei."

Hiei's eyes widened a bit in surprise as she pushed him down on the bed and kissed him, pulling back when he began to respond. He growled and flipped her over, pinning her wrists down.

"I know that, Botan."

He rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the sensation of her warm breath fanning across his face. It drove him crazy.

"I love you."

That did too. It still amazed him how any woman as beautiful and wonderful as her could ever love him. But, he took her word for it. After all, she showed him every night, if it was making love or just staying in his arms. He kissed her deeply, making his wife moan.

"I love you too."

It was a faint whisper. Like a soft breeze on the beach. It still made you savor it, wishing that it would never end. That was the perfect way to describe this couple. Their differences are so great, but the subtle agreements made them the perfect match.

Their bedtime story, their real story, entertained their daughter to no end. It was cute actually, how their little angel enjoyed their life story so much. It seemed like a twisted fairytale. It sounded like one. But, as Hiei kissed Botan, feeling her tremble with desire, he knew that this was real.

The lived happily ever after forever. And their daughter tells their story to her children, and then they proceed to tell it to their own children, making Hiei, Botan, and their love immortal for all time.

The End

VI

A/N: Oh man, if I wasn't listening to the Witch Doctor song, I would be crying right now. I am very proud of it, so please, REVIEW! I am dancing with joy, I'm done and it couldn't be better! Yay! Okay, um review and I thank each and every one of you, I love you (readers and reviewers)! Peace out, and may you live happily ever after! (Aiko means love in Japanese, as a name by the way )

-mia


End file.
